


Bon Anniversaire!

by Halcy (halcyonweekend)



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 13:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halcyonweekend/pseuds/Halcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Fortune's birthday, and while she doesn't care for those much, this one in particular is very special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Anniversaire!

**Author's Note:**

> something i wrote for a friend's birthday!! ;* decided to post this on here too bc i love fortune/mistral....

Today was the big day. Not that she really cared all that much. For a lot of people, birthdays meant a lot of things, parties, presents, having fun, and having the whole day be about themselves. For Fortune, it just meant sleeping in a bit later, and having a couple of days off. It was simple, but it was all she needed, or so she thought.

Though she was mostly asleep, she couldn't help but hear the familiar clacking of hands on hardwood floors. She yawned and turned over towards the window. After such a hellish few weeks, trying to keep the peace between rival security groups, she was afforded a chance to rest, especially after the almost-coup that occurred at Maverick. Paid leave, plus an extension if she ever needed it, was a pretty good deal.

As she felt herself returning to sleep, she was rudely awakening by something tapping her nose. When she opened her eyes, her furrowed brow relaxed, as she let out a husky laugh. One of Mistral's dwarf gekkos blinked, holding up a tray of breakfast, and wearing a party hat.

"You really didn't have to..." She smiled, and sat up, taking the tray. The eggs, bacon, and pancakes were formed to make an albeit crooked, smiley face, and were so fresh, steam was still rising. As she started on breaking the yolk, she noticed a paper tucked underneath the plate. 

"I know you're tired, but please come downstairs when you're done!" It read. "If you don't like what you see, you can go back to bed." Even if it wasn't obvious, the neat, elegant writing, could only belong to her one and only.

"I don't know if she's listening," She turned to the gekko, waving a bit of buttermilk pancake on her fork. "but if she is, I hope she knows she didn't have to do this...though I do appreciate it." The gekko jumped up, clapping its hands, and cartwheeled away, chattering happily.

With the gekko gone, she could drop all pretense and chow down. She was starving, especially after her constant diet of coffee and leftovers. To her delight, Mistral made turkey bacon, and the eggs sunny side up, which made the whole breakfast all the more delicious. Chugging down the orange juice, she couldn't help but glance at her clock. 1:30 p.m. She wondered what exactly Mistral had waiting for her downstairs. The breakfast was probably not a great idea, as it was so good, she was tired all over again.

"Give it 15 minutes..." She curled up with the covers, and soon she was back asleep. As soon as she started snoring lightly, the dwarf gekko crowded in, all of them donning party hats of different colors.. All of them quickly, but gently, lifted Fortune from her bed. Had she been awake, she would have marveled at the speed that they carried her out, she would have also been pretty annoyed, as no matter how long she lived with Mistral's "pets", they would never cease to be any less creepy.

Luckily for them, they didn't have to travel very far, and soon, they placed her on the couch in the living room. It was only then, that Fortune realized it wasn't as comfy as her bed, and woke up, the pets rolling away before they could be caught.

"Good morning, sunshine." Mistral crooned, as Fortune opened her eyes.

"Good afternoon you mean--" She blinked her eyes a few times, rubbing the sleep, and possibly the hallucination, away with her palms. "You didn't."

"I did."

Sitting up, she couldn't help but gawk at what Mistral was wearing. "How did you--"

"Just call me Miss America." Mistral was wearing the trademark Stars and Stripes denim jacket, a light blue shirt with a large star on the chest, and little black shorts, which were just a bit brighter than her thighs. Her usually tightly slicked hair was let loose, light red curls matching with her red beanie. "Which reminds me, I'll need a Hawkeye for where I'm going."

"You're kidding me."

Mistral, from seemingly nowhere, pulled out not only Kate Bishop's signature Young Avengers outfit, but also her trusty bow as well.

"Mistral, honey, please tell me you didn't steal this..." She laughed, and stood up, walking over to feel the purple outfit.

"Helena, will you be the Kate to my America?" 

She bit her lip. "Can I try the outfit on, first?"

"But of course. Don't worry, I already know it fits." She grinned.

Without a moment's hesitation, Fortune peeled off her pajamas and tossed them aside, giddily sliding on the purple top and bottoms. They were skin tight, and at points, she felt that the material would give way, especially after that breakfast, but to her surprise, the material was as sturdy as ever, even as she bent and flexed. Mistral couldn't help but enjoy the display.

"Satisfied?"

Fortune strode over to the taller woman, and on her tippy-toes, kissed her gently before pulling back slightly. "Without a doubt."

Mistral took both her hands and clasped them together. "I hope this has made today a very happy birthday, ma cherie."

Fortune gently pulled her hands away before wrapping them around the other's waist. "The happiest. I love you, so much."

"Ah, but the surprise isn't over, yet. These outfits are nice, but what good are they if no one else can see them?" She whistled, and a gekko cartwheeled over, a small box in its hands. With the small box, she got down on one knee. "I asked before, but I'll ask again, will you be the Hawkeye to my Miss America?" Opening the box, there were two passes to an upcoming convention.

"Thank god for that extension..." She laughed, dabbing tears from her eyes. "Of course, my love, of course. We're going to make so many people jealous, it'll be great."

Mistral stood back up, her eyes misty as well. "I know you've been busy with work, we both have, but you, you deserve to have the absolute best, and to have some fun!" She wrapped her arms around her waist and hoisted her up. "Now with that settled, there's one more thing we can do with these costumes..."

"Oh?"

Mistral brought her voice down to a whisper "Let's just say, your ass in those is very, very tempting to say the least." 

"I'm ready when you are..." She chuckled, sharing another kiss before Mistral carried her away.


End file.
